mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goth Boy (MySims Racing Wii)
Goth Boy owns a "Temporary Tattoo" parlor, in the Greenwood Forest, though he still writes poetry. He gives you a series of tasks, such as two extreme obstacle course and two tasks where you need to go through a certain amount of gates to complete it. Goth Boy doesn't really seem to want to give you these tasks so MorcuCorp might have put him up to it, but Goth Boy was to depressed to do it right. Missions Where Angels Fear to Tread Aim: Avoid obstacles and reach finish before time runs out. Introduction: So you're a racer, huh? That's depressing ... going so fast just to end up where you started ... why bother? // Anyway, I'm supposed to give you something if you complete this pointless obstacle challenge. // Will you bother or not? Gold Target: 90 seconds Silver Target: 100 seconds Bronze Target: 110 seconds Course: Tree Logger Trail Completion: You did it. I can hardly contain my excitement. Here's your meaningless reward. Reward: Steel, Off-Road, Paws Borrowed Time Aim: Pass as many gates as possible before time runs out. Introduction: Oh, it's you. I guess you're really into that racing stuff, huh? Myself, I prefer writing poetry on a dark and stormy night. // It's pretty dark stuff. I'll read you some if you lose this challenge, it'll make you feel better. // Shall we get on with this cruel charade, then? Gold Target: Pass 12 gates Silver Target: Pass 8 gates Bronze Target: Pass 5 gates Course: Crater Lake Completion: Whoop-de-do, my heart can't take so much joy, etc. Here's the thing you win. Reward: Stacked Lights, Good Old Times Lost Time Aim: Pass as many gates as possible before time runs out. Introduction: I came to the forest for the peace and quiet ... and then you showed up. Why must you torment me so? // Not that I mind, really. Better to feel torment than nothing at all. // What? A challenge for you? Sure, whatever, it's good for business, I guess. // Will you try to beat the clock on the new forest track? Gold Target: Pass 24 gates Silver Target: Pass 18 gates Bronze Target: Pass 12 gates Course: Bayou Boardwalk Completion: Okay, so you won. Is that supposed to cheer me up? Here's your "reward." Reward: SUV, Scarabs Heart of Darkness Aim: Avoid obstacles and reach the finish line before time runs out. Introduction: You're quite tenacious, aren't you? I find that ... depressing. I suppose you want me to give you another challenge, right? // Fine. How about an obstacle race in the darkest place of the forest, hmm? Gold Target: 90 seconds Silver Target: 100 seconds Bronze Target: 110 seconds Course: Darkwood Falls Completion: Okay, okay, I admit it, that was pretty exciting. You're really good at this! Just don't tell anyone I liked it, okay? Here, take this and leave me alone. Reward: Skull Hitch Best Friend Reward * Purr-fect Friends }} Category:MySims Racing Character Tabs